1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved potentiometric system for converting the position of a mobile element into a voltage C which varies according to a predetermined law f between a predetermined minimum value Cmin and a predetermined maximum value Cmax, when the mobile element is moved from one extreme position to another, wherein the mobile element is connected to the slider of a mechanical potentiometer which delivers an initial amplitude signal x, which varies as a function of the position of the mobile element.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The output voltage of the conventional mechanical potentiometer varies as a function of the position of the slider, and generally follows a linear or direct or inverse logarithmic law of variation.
To produce a potentiometer with any variation other than a linear or logarithmic variation, a special resistive track may be designed, along which the slider moves. However, manufacturing costs are high and it is impossible to modify easily the variation. In addition, when several tracks with different variations must be adjusted in relationship to each other, this can only be accomplished in one potentiometer for reasons of stability and precision, which further complicates the construction process and increases the cost.